Healing Souls
by angelbear1
Summary: This is an AU fic- after the death of Draco, Harry moves to the USA with their Daughter Lily, where he meets his other soul mate - Kurt. Kurt is the head of the ER at Lima's children's Hospital. Harry/Kurt pairing. warnings- adult sexy times-not Rachel, Dumbledore, Ron Friendly. any other warnings will be at start of chapters(Snape and Albus live)
1. Chapter 1 Harry

**Healing souls**

 **Chapter 1 Harry**

 **(Takes place 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts)**

Harry's life after the war was anything but quite-he was so tired of being 'The Chosen One'. Draco had stopped being a prat and asked Harry out. On top of that he found out that he was a vela and Draco was to be his as time went on they fell in love; got married and Harry had their child a year later. They had named the baby Lily; she was like a mini Draco. As for his so called best friends- well let's just say that they turned their backs on him when they found out that he was mated to Draco. The only ones, that still loved him as a brother was Ginny and the twins.

Harry's happiness short lived, you see Draco had come down with the worst case of Dragon Pox Harry had ever seen. Sadly Draco had passed on a week later; Harry had decided that he wanted to become a healer – so that's what he did.

He had trained under Madame Pomfrey for two years. An opportunity came up to train under one of the greatest healers, one Kurt Hummel. He jumped at the chance to go; he and his little girl needed a change. He needed to do this for him, his daughter. He had made arrangements to stay with his cousin Shea and her mate Mel; he would be living in the In-law-suite. Mel was a medi-witch at children's hospital, where he would be working.

Harry had been told by his friend Blaine that healer Hummel was head of the hospital. Shea had surprised him by doing up his room in the colors of Gryffindor. Lily's room was done up in Disney princesses. To say Lily was happy was an understatement. Harry thanked his cousin and started supper.

Later that night, Harry was lying in bed, thinking how lucky he was to have Lily. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard lily call out for him. He rushed to her side, with a squeaky voice she told him that her throat hurt and when he felt her forehead it was hot. So he did the only thing he could- he bundled her up then flooed over to the children's hospital.

 **Kurt**

Kurt is the head healer of The Lima's Children's hospital. He sat at the table in the break room, something told him that he was about to meet his true mate. For you see he is a Veela – he had thought that it was his best friend Blaine. When Blaine had met Sam, all bets were off. Sam's initials appeared on Blaine's wrist and his on Sam's. That had been almost two years ago, since then he had gone to England to help with an orphanage. It had been set up for kids that had parents that had died in the latest war.

While there he gained a special bond with a little boy (that had just turned six.)His parents had been killed by rogue death-eaters. The more time Kurt spent with little Andy, the more he fell in love with the child. About a month before he was to go back to the states Kurt put in motion to adopt the little one.

Kurt and his son live with his mom in a five bedroom rancher on ten acres just outside Lima. Kurt had everything he could ask for except his true mate. He had spent the last few months trying to figure out what the initials HJP that had appeared a few months back. His mom told him that the closer his mate got the darker the mark would become.

His thoughts were broken when the head medi-witch came in the room.

"Kurt we have a four year old in exam one, the dad said she has a fever and sore throat." Mel told him as they headed to see the little girl.


	2. Chapter 2 Lily Potter

**Chapter 2 Lily Potter**

 **Lily's pov**

A nice medi-witch named Mel showed my daddy and me to an exam room. My daddy brought me here because my head is hot and my frout has an Ouchy. Daddy said the healer would help me feel better, I hope he is nice and pretty. (Maybe he will make my daddy smile again- he hasn't smiled much since my papa went away. But yesterday I saw that papa's initials were faded but new ones appeared on his wrist just below papas, the letters are KEH. )

Daddy lifted me on to the bed so the nice medi - witch could look me over with her medi-wand, like the one daddy has. When she was done she told us that the healer would in to see me. It was only five minutes but it felt like forever, when a healer walked in. He had brown hair, really nice smile and his eyes where blue like my papa's had been. Yep he was pretty; daddy was in aww of the doctor.

"Why hello, I am healer Kurt Hummel. What seems to be the problem, Peanut?" he said. Eeep he just called me Peanut. I giggled.

"My frout hurts, and my head is sweaty. Your pretty; just like my papa used to be, it he daddy?" I ask.

The nice healer waved his medi-wand over me- Daddy couldn't keep his eyes off the healer.

"He's pretty isn't he daddy?"

"Yes he is handsome Lily, but hush. Not so loud."

"It's ok, thanks for the complement and by the way your handsome too Mr. Potter. It looks like a case of strep throat so I will give you a potion, pain and fever reducer. I would like to keep her here overnight just to keep an eye on her." He told us.

"Ok, I will have to find someone to watch her as I start work here as a healer assistant." Daddy said as Mel gave me the potions and I lay back on the bed.

"Wait a sec, I will be getting a new assistant in the morning, and you must be Harry James Potter. I will tell you what; I don't want you to worry about having to work while Peanut is sick. So I won't schedule you in till Friday. That will give you time to get her into the daycare\preschool here at the hospital. My mom and Mel's wife, Shea runs it." I heard the healer say. I could still hear my daddy and the healer talking.

 **Kurt pov**

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me- Healer Hummel." Harry smiled.

"Anytime, I know what its like to be a single dad. I have a four year old son that I adopted when I was in London." I reached out to shake the man's hand. It was then I felt the letters on my wrist tingling, I looked down to see the Letters get darker. Next thing I know there is a pic of heart shaped key round the letters. (Which meant that I was dominant- in this new relationship?) Could Harry be my mate?

By the look on Harry's face he felt it too. I had to know, so I asked. "Harry by any chance that you a Veela? May I look at your wrist?" I ask.


	3. Chapter 3 getting to know you

**Chapter 3 getting to know you**

 **Harry**

"Yes I am, so is Lily. I can sense that you are one as well. I know that as soon as we shook hands." I smiled and looked at my wrist to see that Dra's initial's had been replaced by Kurt's; under the letters was a heart shaped lock

"Yea I am a veela, and like you I have your initials and heart shaped key. Harry I have to ask, are you a carrier? My inner veela is pulling me to you; but you must know that as you are my forever mate- you won't be able to be away from me for long periods of time or you will become sick. We will have to fully bond as soon as possible." The handsome blue eyed healer explained.

"I am a carrier; I haven't had a heat since my Dra's death. But now that I met you I am sure to have one anytime."

Kurt, placed his hand in mine, and smiled.

"Harry you need to know that I have an eight year old son, I adopted this past winter. Long story short, I had working in the children's wing of St Mongo's when the Aurors brought him in his family had been killed by rouge death-eaters. They should have been caught by now; I felt such a deep connection to Andy that I contacted a worker that was in charge of his case. I believe that her name was Ginny Longbottom. Anyway she drew up the needed papers and here we are six months later." Kurt moves closer.

"I know her she is one of my best friends, she and her twin brothers are the closed thing to family I have. Everyone else turned their backs when I found out that Dray was my mate." Closing the distance between us, our foreheads touched.

Our veela's screaming at us to kiss, we couldn't hold back any longer. Kurt placed his hand on the back of my head and planted a loving, passionate kiss on my lips. All I could do was to melt into the kiss and kiss back with everything I had. We broke the kiss when I felt a tug on my pant leg- I looked down to see Lily.

"Daddy I think the healer really likes you; you really like my daddy don't you?" she asked Lily. "What makes you think that we really like each other?" I ask.

"Oh just the way he looked at you and he kissed you the way papa kissed you." I had a feeling she was right.

"I do really like your daddy, No peanut, I need to keep an eye on you till morning ok? Just to make sure your potions are working. Harry I want you to go home and get some rest; Mel will stay with Lily."

"I will, just call me when I can pick her up." I lean down and tuck her in the bed. Kurt walks with me to the door.

"I will see you in the morning well rested. Draco was one lucky guy; I just know that we were meant to be together as well."

When I got home, I went over the Dra's picture that hung on the bedroom wall. (It was a living picture)

"Dra I have found my other mate, I hope you are ok with this."

"I knew that you two were destined to meet and be mates. My veela showed me a vision of you together. I just want you and Peanut to be happy. I will always be there for you." Picture Dra smiled then walked out of the frame to go to another, most likely to visit with Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4 why me?

**Chapter 4 why me?**

 **3 weeks after last chapter**

 **Warning sexy times ahead**

 **Harry pov -**

Kurt had asked a hobbit like medi-witch named Rachel to show me around, but for some strange reason I got a feeling that she was going to be a thorn in my side. It seemed like no matter where I looked Rachel was lurking. She would even interrupt my lunch dates with Kurt. Things were going great; Kurt and I would have lunch in his office or in the cafeteria.

Today we are going to have Kurt and Andy over for supper. (We both had the next few days off.) I was feeling a bit off today, I couldn't put my finger as to why. Supper was almost when there was a knock on the door, I made to get up to answer, and my head was a bit dizzy; I sat back down.

Lily came over to me, "daddy... you ok? I will get the door for you, stay here." She left to answer the door. I lay back trying to let the feeling pass. I heard lily open the door.

"Hey peanut, where's daddy?"

"He's on couch, he got dizzy. You help him like you helped me... please Kurtie."

"I will see what I can do. Why don't you take me to him?" I heard Kurt say.

They came to the living room, Kurt rushed over to me.

"Lily, why don't you take Andy in the kitchen and get yourselves a snack."

 **Kurt**

After the kids went to the kitchen I took out my medi-wand and waved it over Harry. I look at my mate, it was like he knew.

"Sweetheart it looks like you have gone too long without having a mate. You have sub-sickness. Baby we are going are going to have to fully bond this weekend. It's the only way to help you." He just nodded then pulled out my cell Mel to see if the kids could stay with her. She told me that mom would pick them up as she was still at work. I picked him up and took him to the bedroom.

I went to the kitchen, 'kids you're going to stay with Mel for the weekend. But Nana Liz has to pick you up and take you back to her place till Mel or Shea can take you the their house. Nana will be here in a few minutes so I want you pack a few things.' Mom just stepped through the fireplace.

"Ok Kurtie. Andy, come help me.' Lily grabbed Andy's hand.

"You need to go to your mate; I will take the kids to Mel's after she gets off work as much time as you need. I will inform Wesley as to what is going on.'

I returned to the bedroom to find Harry lying on the bed naked; stretched out waiting for my ever growing problem. He was even emitting pheromones that were letting my Veela know he was starting his heat.

"Kurt, please make the fire stop it hurts... make it good away.' Tears rolled down his face. I left a trail of clothes behind me as I made my way to Harry.

"Such a good boy Harry; all stretched out waiting, ready for me to take you." I grinned.

 **Harry**

Kurt lubed himself up and slowly entered my stretched body.

"Mmm you feel so good babe... Kurt, please… faster... Make the burning go away. Fill me with your seed... my Veela demands it.' That's all it took for Kurt to fill me. It seems that long after coming down from our high, when a new wave of pure lust hit. Wave after wave, my heat went on for what seemed like hours. We lost all track of time. My heat ended as it started suddenly.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx 2 weeks later**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee, I went to the kitchen to find my mate plating up two plates of food.

'How long was my heat? How long have I been asleep for?'

Your heat was just over a week, you have been asleep two days. My guess would be that it was a fertile heat.'

"Oh my Kurt, how will we manage? I just realized that my Veela isn't mad at yours. What are we going to do?" I started to panic.

"Harry, I need you to breathe for me my love. No need to worry, we will be just fine. But now that we are fully bonded we have to talk to the kids and see what days' work for me to move in with you."

"Did you talk to Mel and Shea?"

"I did when I woke up; she said that she will bring the kids to work in the morning. I think that you should see Wes first thing to see if you are pregnant. Then we can talk to the kids."

"Ok I agree, let's have a lazy day and watch movies.' I nodded. We binge-watched the first two seasons of The Flash.


	5. Chapter 5 Is daddy ok

**Chapter 5 Is daddy ok**

 **Mostly Lily's pov- at Shea and Mel's**

"Auntie Mel is my daddy ok? I know Kurtie is taking care of him... I just miss him so much.'

'Sweetie, your daddy is just fine. I tell you what how about; we call him now before you get ready for bed?" Auntie Mel soaked. Andy came over to me and gave me a hugged me.

"Lily, trust me your dad will with my dad helping yours, besides I think your daddy and mine are true mates. I think we are brother and sister now. I felt the bond between them and us change when they bonded." Andy smiled I knew deep down he was right, Kurtie made my daddy smile like he did when Papa was alive.

Mel took out her cell and called daddy.

 **Mel-** ' **hey Kurt, I have a little princess that would like to talk to her daddy. I will put you on speaker.'**

 **h- Hi princess, I am fine Kurt has been taking good care of me. I hope you Andy have been good for aunts'?**

 **L – We are daddy, we miss you so much. I can't wait to see you and Kurtie.**

 **H- We miss you guys too but we will see you tomorrow after work. Kurt and I have something to tell you both don't worry it's nothing bad. It's very good news.**

 **L- Ok daddy I can't wait to hear your news. Andy is such a good friend, he has been watching out for me at the playground at school. I wish he could be my real border.**

 **H-you never know, maybe you guys will be someday soon, and do you feel the same way Andy.**

 **A -I do feel that she is already my sister. Hi daddy loves you.**

 **K-love you to buddy, I want you guys to get ready for bed now.**

 **L-ok daddy hugs** **.**

 **Xxx**

 **Mel's pov**

"Have to go, Shea is calling me. She went to bed not feeling well. It started the other day. Have her stop by my office in the morning."

"Ok I will, see you then.' I ended the call and rushed to Shea's side. I found her, in the bathroom being sick again.

"Babe, I want you to let Kurt check you over in the morning."

"I promise I will. I have a feeling that my last heat was fertile, my Veela is grinning"

"I hate to say it but mine is too. Here let me help you back to bed." I picked Shea up and carried her to bed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx early the next morning**

 **Mel pov**

I had just gotten the kids up, so they could get ready for school. Shea was feeling better and is making breakfast. Today we would find out if she was carrying our baby. My inner Veela was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Kids, breakfast is ready, hurry up or you're going to be late for school." I call up the stairs. The two munchkins ran down stairs. I walked in to the kitchen to see my love singing along with the radio.

"Someone is in a great mood, I like it."I walk-up to her and kiss her gently on the lips. She kisses me back. I broke the kiss when I heard giggles behind us. Shea had made her fluffy pancakes, bacon and a fruit plate. Once we were done eating the kids grabbed their book bags and headed to the car.

We had just dropped the kids at school and daycare- the next stop is the hospital for Shea's appointment with Kurt. Shea parked the car; I took her hand in mine and headed to Kurt's office.


	6. Chapter 6 Good news

**Chapter 6 Good news**

 **At hospital-Kurt's office**

 **Kurt**

I was getting ready to see my first patient, when I heard a knock on the doorway. I looked up to see Mel.

"Come in, Mel what can I do for you?"

"Well, we think that Shea's pregnant. She has all the signs plus our veela's can't stop grinning." Mel told me with a smile.

"Why don't you hop, up on to the exam table then I can take a quick look." I too out my medi-orb and placed it over stomach. The orb glowed green which meant the she was with child. The room filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat. The orb turned pink, and showed the vitals of the baby.

"Well it looks like; you are about three months along, and everything is going great. Here is a list of the tonics that you will need and the one for morning sickness. I would like to see you in a month's time.

"Thanks for seeing me Kurt. So Harry; told me that you guys have fully bonded and are moving in with him and Lily." Mel smiled.

"Yes we have, his sub sickness had caused him to go into a heat, I am sure that it was fertile one. He is with Wes to find out. The heat lasted just over a week."

"We are going to tell the kids at supper tonight. We are hoping to move in this weekend. Could you show my next patient in?" the two ladies have left the room.

 **Xxxxx**

 **In Wes's office**

 **Harry**

"Well I think Congrates are in order here. It looks like you and Kurt are fully bonded mates. Your family has grown by one. Looks like you conceived on the second day of your heat; you are two and an half weeks long. I am putting you on light duties for now. I will let you tell Kurt, and I will let Dr. Cooper know as he is chief of staff. Try not to stress I am recommending that you work in Kurt's office and give Mel a hand.'

"Thanks Wes, when would you like to see me?'

"In three weeks" I walked out the door heading to see Kurt.

 **XXXX healers lounge**

 **Kurt**

I had just sat down with my coffee when Harry came in to tell me the news of our baby growing inside him.

"Aww my sweet Harry, I could not be happier. Of course I would more than happy to have your assistance me in my office. I will have Mel show you the ropes of my office." I gave him a kiss. Little did we know that Rachel was listening in?

"Well I better get back to triage,Don't worry I will let Santana know I am on light duties."

"Ok my love, if you need me I will be in my office."

 **Harry**

I was on my way back to ER when I bumped in to Rachel.

"Ahh… just the guy I was looking for I am headed for my break and Santana told me to tell you that you need to lift and transfer Mr. Evens to a bed; then you need to stock the supply closet. Now hop to it and it better be done by noon or else I will go to Director Anderson and complain that you and healer Hummel have sex at lunch.'

"I am sorry but I have been put on light duties till further notice. I could lose my baby if I do any lifting over 15pounds. And you have no proof.

"You will do it or I will put you on report. I have been here longer than you, you have to do as I say, now go." She stormed away and tears fell. I walked to the supply closet, and got to work. Britt walked by and asked if I was ok. She walked away.

Not more than 10 minutes later, Britt was back but she had Tana with her. Everything went dark as I fell; I felt strong familiar arms catch me I smelt, Kurt's shampoo. I was safe in his arms. I could hear talking; I was being carried, and then placed on a bed.

"Harry my sweet; please… come, back to me. I don't want to lose you." Kurt sobbed.

I slowly opened my eyes, I found my voice.

"Kurt I am here."

"Please tell me what is going on, Britt told me some stuff. You know what Wes told you."

"I told that hobbit Rachel I couldn't lift or carry the boxes in the store room but she told me that Tana told her to get me to do it."

"Harry I told her no such thing, I told her she had to do it." Tana looked like she was going to blow her top.

"Don't worry Kurt I will take care of miss hobbit. Then Cooper can have at her." Wes walked in to the room.

"Kurt, I need you to give Harry some of your blood it will help."

I bit into my arm and held it up to his mouth, after a few minutes he started to look better.

"Santana, could you find Rachel and escort her to my office? Britt I need you to see if Cooper can meet us there as well." Wes headed to his office

"Ok Wes I can do that, I will get Mel to come stay with your dolphin." She hugged me before, I kiss Harry's head and leave the room.


	7. Chapter 7 What the heck

**Chapter 7 What the heck**

 **Kurt's office**

 **Kurt**

I stormed into my office and slammed the door, sat down and glared at miss hobbit. Cooper, Santana, Sam and Elliott were there too.

"Rachel, you were told by not only Santana but also Wes that Harry is on light duties till further notice. Not only that his job is as a healer not a medi- witch. So help me merlin, if Harry loses the baby or I loss them both- I will end you. You are now on report."

"Is this true? Did you cause harm to Harry?" Cooper bellowed

"He is the one that over did it, he knew better- maybe he did it on purpose. I mean really Kurt who would want to have a baby with you? Besides you can't prove I did or said anything."

"Oh but that's where you are wrong Miss Berry you see I asked Sam from security to bring the camera recording for this morning. I have seen and heard enough. I can have you threating – hurting my staff and people here. As of today you are no longer allowed to work here and you have been stripped of your medi-witch licence.' Cooper snapped.

"You can't do that! This is your entirely fault Kurt you took Finn from me, when you introduced him to Quinn!" she took that moment to lunge at me, only to by stopped by Sam and Elliott.

"Will you two please escort Miss Berry to her locker than out of this building? Miss Berry you are fired." Cooper took his leave.

It was the Britt walked in, "Kurt, Mel asked me to come get you- Harry is going to be just fine and so is the baby. But Wes said the he will have to stay the night at the very least. Harry needs to feed from you again shortly. I can take you to him- we got him settled in a room near Wes's office."

 **Xxxxx**

 **Harry**

I was happy when Wes told me that the baby was fine but on the down side I would have to stay the night. But the kids could visit after school. I couldn't wait to see them. Mel had just gone to get Kurt, Wes told me I would have to feed from his blood once more and will have to do skin on skin bonding.

"Harry, I want you to try to rest until Kurt gets back from being with Cooper. I will be in my office if you need me." I will try.'

 **Kurt**

I walked into Wes's office (Mel told me that he wanted to talk before seeing Harry.)

"Kurt, come in. I wanted you to know that Harry will have to stay here for a few days. Once he will be on semi bed rest for the next few months. I have talked to Cooper he has agreed to give you a well-deserved month off, then after that to lessen your work so that you are only here few days a week, Mel will check in with him when you are here. I have set you guys up in the room next door, the one with a double bed. He will need to feed in about an hour; Mel said that she will bring the kids by after she picks Andy up from school. Oh I have asked Blaine to cover for you and help you out when you come back."

"Thanks for caring for Harry for me."

"Anytime kurt, anytime- now go bond with your mate before the kids get here." I walked out and headed to see my mate.

I opened the door to his room only to find my love sleeping. I walked over to him and gently woke him up.

"Love, Wes said it is time for you to feed it will strengthen you and the baby.' I lay on the bed and bared my neck to him. We would tell the kids that Harry and Lily would be moving in with us over the next few days.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx After supper**

The kids were excited to see us; we had just told them that Harry and lily would be moving in with us. We had told them that Harry had a baby growing in his tummy. Later that night Shea came by to take them back to my place, where my mom would look after them.


	8. Chapter 8 New home

**Chapter 8 New home**

 **Warning; sexy times,(the spelling mistakes on purpose)**

 **Three days later**

 **Lily**

Yesterday my daddy got home from the hospital. He told me and Andy that there is a baby growing inside daddy's tummy. In just over a weeks my daddy and Kurtie are having a mate ceremony- muggles call it a wedding. All of our friends and family will be there, or at least I hope. I miss my auntie Ginny and my twin uncles.

By Christmas Andy will be my brother cause daddy will magic /blood adopt him and Kurtie will do the same with me. Kurtie even made me a pretty purdple dress with a pink bow at the back. Andy gets to wear a nice black suit like daddies. Kurtie is going to wear a white suit with a purdple shirt that matches my dress.

Today me daddy were moving in with Andy and Pa Kurtie, he said I could call him what Andy does. We had spent the day with nana Lizbeth; we were helping her cook supper. My dads' were busy setting up my new room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx After supper**

 **Kurt**

After supper, mom helped get the kiddo's settled in their rooms-lily was very happy with her rainbow and unicorn themed room. We had moved Harry's things into the master bedroom. Mom had retired to her mini-suite about an hour ago; we had just gotten out of a nice bubble, bath, we now lay in bed watching a movie.

"Kurt, I need to feel your skin on mine, my body craves veela's aches for your touch and bond with you." Harry pleaded.

"Love, you know what Wes said I can't be penetrate you. It's too soon after being in hospital." I tell him.

"Please Kurt... anything will help, just do something." He whined.

"I know... my sweet, just lay back and let me make you feel good." I tell him. I peppered small lingering kisses down his body. I took my time making Harry feel good, and from what I could tell from the delectable noises he was making, I was doing a great job. He was begging me to get him off; to taste him. Before I know it he was coming into my waiting mouth. He tasted like heaven, and oh those noises just egged me on even more-I could sense my release nearing. I felt his hand reach down to rock hard cock and started to stroke me, dam he how I liked to be stroked, I looked down to see him lick and suck me. Just seeing him and feeling his mouth on me was enough to send me over the edge. "Babe that was awesome, oh the things you do to me. I love you babe-always. I just thought of another way we can have intercourse, I may not be able to penetrate you but you can do that to me. I don't mind being the bottom. But let me check with Wes first." I told him as we snuggled.

After we came down from our highs, I helped him get in to his sleep pants; I put on a pair as well just in case the kids walked in. we fell into a deep sleep, with Harry's head resting on my chest.

.


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome to family

**Chapter 9 Welcome to family**

 **Harry**

Even though Kurt had time off, he had been called in to work to help with man emergency. Elliott had brought in a little girl that had been neglected by her mom and her dad was nowhere to be found. The girl was two years old and her mom had left her on a neighbour's door- saying she would be right back. That was three days ago, I just hope he could help the poor girl.

With both kids at school, I was resting on the couch when none other than Fred appeared in my living room.

"Hey, little brother, I had to come when Kurt had written saying that you and him were mates and that he is with child. Ginny and Neville are going to be moving just a few houses down. She had to head to the hospital something about a little girl needing her help. She and Neville will be along shortly. So where's that handsome guy of yours?" Fred sat beside me. I told him that he had to see to a little girl that was abandoned-maybe it was it same girl that Ginny needed to help.

Fred and I talked for most of the afternoon; Dean and Blaise were helping George with the shop while he was going to open one up in Westerville. I couldn't wait till Kurt met Fred. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before he gets back.

"I want you to know that mom has come around and said that if you need help with anything that all you have to do is floo call. She would love to be at your bonding/wedding to Kurt." Fred grinned.

"She is more than welcome and so are Bill and Charlie. But I don't want Ron there. Especially after what he has put me through after I bonded with Draco. I just wish he would get his head out of his arse."

"I do too, Harry. But Ron can be very pig-headed.'

"Why don't you; Neville and Ginny come for dinner I am sure Kurt won't mind? Then that way you can see Lily and Kurt's son Andy."

"Sounds great, I am going to head to the hotel now and will pick up some takeout for supper." With that said he disapparited to the hotel.

 **Xxx**

Not long after Fred left, Kurt had come home after picking up the kid from school. As it turned out Ginny was working with him on the case with the little girl. He had asked Ginny to bring Neville and Fred for supper.

We just had enough time to have a shower, maybe a couple of blowjobs. We made short work of our clothes, turned on the shower. Kurt sunk to his knees; he licked and sucked at me as only he could. I knew that I wouldn't last long; he sure knew what got me to the point of no return.

I was coming down from my high when we heard a tiny knock on the door.

"Daddies', aunty Ginny, uncle Neville and Fred are here with food." Lily's voice sounded through the door.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kurt**

"Kurt, I would like you to meet my brother Fred. You will meet the rest of the gang at your 'wedding'. Well everyone except Ron that is... He is still being stubborn. I am knew that you and harry were meant to be- when we first met and we shook hands. As you know I am a trained seer. Thank you again for helping harry."

"I truly believe that we were meant to be from day one; that and the mate initials on our wrists."

"True enough, Kurt. I just want to officially welcome you to the family." I suddenly found myself surrounded by everyone, hugging me and Andy.

Supper was filled with stories, and catching up with each other.

Ginny had promised to read the kids a bed time story before her and Neville left, Fred promised to stop by in the morning. Neva had to check in with the school he is now teaching at. -which just happens to be the high school I went to.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later that night**

 **Harry**

Kurt and I were cuddling on the couch, the kids where in bed and everyone parted for the night. There was a knock on the door, I got up to answer, and slowly opened the door only to find my good friend Blaise.

"Blaise what are you doing here? Please come in and meet Kurt." I showed him to the living room.

"I came to warn you and Kurt about something" Blaise took at seat with a worried look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10 The warning

**Chapter 10 The warning**

 **Harry**

After I introduced Kurt to Blaise, we sat on the couch. Kurt's mom brought us some tea, and then left for her room.

"Harry I am here on behalf of Draco and Severus Snape; Snape wishes to meet with you and Kurt sometime tomorrow. He is so sorry for the way he had treated you when you were at school. He will, explain everything tomorrow. This is if you allowed him. I also have a letter from Draco that I will bring."

"Kurt, I have to meet with him just to hear him out. I have a feeling this has to do with the dreams of him and my dad; I thought that they were nonsense but my Veela is telling me that there is more to them. It's like they are more memories and not dreams. Please Kurt- he will not hurt me, you and Jeff can be there. "I begged Kurt.

"I would very much like to meet Mr. Snape, so I will allow it, I will go call Jeff now." Kurt took out his cell and went into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Kurt came back and told us that Jeff would be here.

"Guys I have to tell you that, Draco's mom is plotting something against you and to get to lily. She had talked to my mom and she in turn told me. Mom is a big supporter of yours. I don't know when she will try but I know it will be soon. I think you should move up the adoption of the kids." Blaise once again gave a worried look.

'Harry- I have a feeling that Blaise is right, my Veela is telling me we should do it tomorrow. Do you know of any one that can give us the potion?" Kurt asked. I looked over, to Blaise and nodded.

"Kurt I know of just the person. Snape can help us he is one of the top potion Masters. He and healer Poppy Pomfrey helped me when I was in labour with Lily. Blaise my dear friend can you ask him for me?"

"Sure mate anything for you, I am sure he will do it for you." He took the last sip of his tea and grinned like he knew something we didn't.

"I really must be going back to my hotel and tell Severus of our talk. Kurt it was nice to meet you." Kurt led him to the door. Kurt and I decided to tell the kids in the morning.

 **The next morning – after breakfast**

 **Kurt**

We had just finished eating, when we sat the kids down in the living room.

"Daddy is this going to take long cause, Lily and I have school." Andy stated- he didn't like being late or missing it.

"Well buddy, you guys won't be going, we are going to be doing the magic/blood adoption today. So thank goodness that today is Friday. "I told them.

"Will it hurt? What will happen to me?" the 4 year old asked.

"No sis it doesn't hurt, it kinda tickles; the potion helps combine our magic and blood. Don't worry you won't lose the magic you got from your other daddy. I took the potion when Kurt adopted.' Andy hugged his new sister.

"Our magic shield or halo will make us glow with our magic colour then it will mix and return to us." Harry pulled the kids in to a cuddle.

"Will it hurt you baby? Cause I don't want it to hurt it? Lily sobbed.

"We use a potion that is safe for baby." Harry told his little girl.

Jeff was the first to arrive; we sat in the setting room, sipping on the tea that Elizabeth brought in. The kids were in the other room with my mom getting ready for what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11 Snape's story

**Chapter 11 Snape's story**

 **Not Dumbledore friendly**

 **Midday -Harry**

Snape and Blaise stepped through the fireplace, I introduced everyone to him and we sat on the couch waiting for Mel to come back with tea.

"Harry, I have a letter from James, I have to ask you this; you have been having dreams about the three of us haven't you?'

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because I have had them myself; they are not dreams, they are real memories. James was more than just your dad. He carried you; Lilly Evens was a kind healer that helped me hide you and my mate James. We never thought that the dark lord would find you and James. I would visit with you guys when I could. The night that the dark lord killed James and Lilly, I came by to see you... only to find your papa lying on the floor. You were in your crib crying for me and James, I stayed with you cradling you in my arms -sometime later Albus came by and must have charmed me with a memory charm. I don't remember anything after that. That was till last week when I started having dreams about us. I was sent letter from Gringotts it stated that I needed to come in and see the charm /curse breaker. So I did as it turned out they had gotten a tip that a memory charm had been placed on me."

"Dad you, don't think he placed the same curse on me do you?" l asked.

"Kurt, have you worked with reversing memory charms. Harry will be ok, but needs those to be fully returned before he can blood adopt any one. I am truly sorry for what I have done in the past. I was under that old goat's spell."

"I have worked with the charms before. Let me get my medi-wand." Kurt went to our room.

"Albus has been taking money from the Potter vault; I have put a stop to it. The vault is now in yours and Kurt names. Albus has been sent to Azkaban and the money that he took is now in a vault for the kids." My dad grinned, Blaise handed me two letters. One from papa and the other is from Draco. I opened the one from James.

 _ **My dearest boy**_

 _ **Let me start by saying that I love you and your dad. If you are reading this then I am no longer living. And I have a feeling that Albus put a memory charm or something over you and dad; your memories will be slowly returning to you and dad. As you have guessed by now I am a carrier just as you are. I had found out about what Albus maybe up to; don't be too trusting of him.**_

 _ **Severus is a good man; you can trust him with your life. I have in closed a living picture of us the day you were born. Your dad just came home to visit for a few days.**_

 _ **Love you my sweet boy.**_

 _ **Love James (your papa)**_

By the time I finished reading the tears rolled from my eyes. I felt Kurt hug me from behind. I sat back down. Kurt waved his wand saying a diction spell. So enough I had a charm placed on me.

Dad came over and uttered the counter spell; suddenly a rush of memories flooded my mind. They were mostly of my first year. I was really beginning to dis-like the old goat Dumbledore.

"Before we start, I would like to take a few and read the letter from Dra- If that's ok?" Kurt nods. I open the letter.

 _ **My dearest harry**_

 _ **Love you and our princess, I have asked Blaise to draw up the papers for the adoption of lily. Something is telling me my mom may try and take her once I am gone. With these papers she won't be able to even in the muggle world. Your new mate should sign these as soon as you get them. I know he will be good to you both, my love. Tell princess she will always have a part of me with her. If mom tries to stands in your way have Blaise show her the papers.**_

 _ **Love you even in death**_

 _ **You ever loving mate Dra**_

 _ **Kurt**_

Harry handed me the papers, and I willing signed, Jeff handed the ones that were for him to adopt Andy.

"Everyone, I think I just need about an hour to rest before we do the adoption." Harry headed to the bedroom. Mom had just gotten back with the kids.

"Kids I would like you to meet Blaise and Lily's grandfather Snape." Lily grabbed Andy's hand and went over to Severus.

"Are you really my granddad? As in, my daddy's dad? Is he like me and have two dads?"

"Wow that's a lot of questions for a four year old?"

"I am four and a half now. "

"I am truly your grandpa. Yes your dad is just like you." The dark haired man smiled and Lily hugged him.

An hour later harry was up, now we could start the adoption. We needed to protect our princess.


	12. Chapter 12 Family bonds

**12 Family bonds**

 **Lily**

My new gampa gave us each a tiny glass with a greyish colour liquid inside. He said that it would help mix your magic and blood. Boy did it ever taste yucky.

Gampa said some magic words; beams of coloured magic floated up. Daddy's was geen, mine was geen with silver (daddy said that papa's was silver). Kurtie and Andy's were blue. The beams danced around till they became one rainbow beam, then the beam divided and returned to us. Well it looks like I didn't lose my papa's magic.

"As a member of the high order of Merlin, I bless this family of blood and magic. This bond is true and strong; one can't break the bond of this blended family. Welcome to the Potter-Prince family- Kurt and Andy, Shall it be written shall it be done." Gampa smiled and hugged dad and Andy.

 **Harry**

We made through the adoption with no sign of Cissa but I still had a feeling she would show up sooner than later. Suddenly a wave of sickness hit me- I ran for the bathroom.

I sat on the side of the tub trying to regain my strength. Kurt opened the door, and helped me up.

"I want you to rest on the couch for a bit while I get supper started." Kurt kissed my cheek. Lily climbed up on my lap for a cuddle, I felt myself drift off.

 **Kurt**

Severus followed me into the kitchen and started to help me with making supper.

"Will you stay for the wedding, I would like to get to know you and besides I know Harry would love to have you."

"I would like that I have missed so much of him growing up. I feel really bad about the way I treated him; it wasn't easy for me when he started at school. I could tell that he had been mistreated by his family. I brought it up to the old goat but he did nothing and told me that it was for the greater good. If Only I had known Harry was my son, I could have helped him. I am thinking of making my home here, do you know of anywhere that it looking for a potions master?"

"I think I do but let me ask my boss, and I will let you know." I put the chicken in the oven.

"Thanks' son that is if I can call you that and you can call me dad. And yes it Harry can be the giver when having sex, with out harming the baby."

"But how did you know what I was going to ask? "

"Because we are family I can hear your thoughts. If you wish I could teach you how to block someone from seeing or reading your mind. I can even teach the kids if you like. I tried to teach harry but didn't end well." Andy came in looking for a drink.

"Hi Mr. Snape- Lily fell asleep getting cuddles. G'ma and Shea went to get desert and will be right back."

"Andy you can call me grandpa liked Lily does." Severus grinned.

"Andy can you wash up and then set the table. I will go wake up daddy and Lily." I asked.

"Dad do you want me to set the dining table cause it's bigger?"

"Ok dad." He gathered up the things he need. It was a good thing that we were going out to eat for the rehearsal dinner. It was only going two be immediate family only.


	13. Chapter 13 One day to go

**Chapter 13 One day to go**

 **Harry**

With tea in hand, I stand on the deck off our bedroom. I can't believe that in less than twenty-four hours I will be Mr. Prince-Hummel. Sure Kurt and I were fully mated by the Veela courts, but to make it legal the wedding certificate was needed.

The last few days have been great, and interesting. I am getting to know my dad- who would have guessed that my dad had been so near without knowing the other existed. Lily just loves him; dad has been getting to know the kids. I couldn't be any happier, Dra had given me his blissing to mate to Kurt; I have two wonderful kids and one on the way.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. He kisses me on my cheek. I loved this time of day; so peaceful, beautiful. The sun raise was magical, the burst of colours it was like someone casting a spell on the sky. I turned in my loves arms and kissed him with my every emotion that I had.

"Love; there is much to do to get thing set up for tomorrow. How about we have a nice bath, and then go to the hall. Your dad has taken the kidletts out breakfast so we could have alone time. I will get the bath started." He winked and I followed him.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Kurt**

Harry and I had spent the morning bonding, it has been decided that Andy and I would be spending the night at Blaine and Sam's place. And harry and Lily would be staying here with his dad. I think Ginny was going to be here to hang out with our princess.

 **Xx at the hall**

The hall was coming together nicely; Royal purple and silver streamers hung on the walls, paper bells hung from the tables. I was about to find the kids so we got to supper, when I heard Lily yelling at someone to let her go and Joey-(Sam and Blaine's son) running to me.

"Kurt, come quick! There's a mean lady trying to take Lily, Andy has managed to put a shield between him and lily."

"Harry stay here with Shea and I will deal with this." I nodded at Elliott to come with me.

When I reach the door where the kids were I saw Severus talking to the blond woman.

"Narcissi please see to reason, Lily is not yours she belongs to my son." He sneered.

"She is of my blood, wait a second what do you mean by that?"

"It would seem that Harry is my son, yes my mate was James. Lily is my granddaughter. Harry and his new family are under the protections of the noble houses of Prince, Potter and Hummel. I assure you that the adoption is binding. Blaise would you kindly serve Narcissi the restraining order. I had it drawn up as soon as I got wind of what you were up to. Be warned- if you ever try anything like this again Kurt is well within his rights to deal with you."

"Lily is my granddaughter, I deserve to see her."

"Oh like all the times you wanted nothing to do with the three of us when Dra was alive. Why now do you want to bother with us?" harry asked.

"I… um…" she stammered.

"Harry please stand back I don't want you to get hurt. Answer Harry now, witch!" Severus drawled. Harry stepped behind his dad. That was when the blond witch took a step toward Harry; there was a flash of light, the thing I know Dobby is standing with Lily trying to help calm her accidental magic. The blond witch was being helped up by Elliott.

"Elliott, arrest her, take her to the ministry of magic. I will be there shortly to show them my memory." Elliott handcuffed her and led her away.

"Now that's out of the away, let's go eat." Harry smiled.

"Thank you Dobby for helping Lily, calm her magic." I thank him.

"It is my pleasure to serve the house of Prince-Hummel. It is my duty to help care for little miss and little Master." Dobby grinned. We headed to the cars and headed to supper.


	14. Chapter 14 The wedding

**14 The wedding**

 **Warning: moments of fluff – sexy times**

 **Harry pov**

The day was full of activity, dad and Ginny had been a big help with getting Lily ready. I was told that Kurt and Andy had just gotten here; we are having the ceremony in the backyard. Dad was walking into the garden with me and Beth is with Kurt.

 **Xxxxx**

We stand in front of our family and friends about to say our vows- we had chosen to say our own.

"Harry, I wish I had had the chance to raise you myself, but the main thing is that I am here to share this day with you and Kurt. Turn to Kurt, tell him your vow." Dad told me

"When I lost Dra I never thought that I would find a second mate, that was till I came to this town and found you and Andy. You both have helped lily and get through so much – thank you from the bottom of my heart. Kurt I promise to love you always and for ever. I would love to walk through this life with you; does that sound like something you want to do?"

"I do Harry. I know that you were my mate-since the day you and Lily walked into the ER. I love you and lily very much. I can't wait to share my life with you. You and the kids will always come first; I had almost given up any hope in finding my veela soul mate. But my mom told me not to that someday real soon HPM would show up. A few short days later you showed up. Harry I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the kids, will you accept me as your Veela mate?" Kurt asked.

"I do accept you and Andy."

"As a member of the veela high council, I now pronounce you mates. You may kiss." Severus gave us a big smile. I pulled Harry to me and kissed him with all my love and passion that I have.

"Before we leave; you are more than welcome to head over to the reception hall. Harry and I will join you shortly after pictures are taken." I told you guests.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx time to get this party started**

 **Harry**

Dinner was; roast beef, vegetables, roasted potatoes and a few types of salads. We had just cut the cake and served it to our guests. I arose from my seat and got up one stage.

"Kurt I have a surprize for you, With the help of Wes and Blaine I was able to arrange for the l Warblers and New Directions to grace us with preforming for us." I handed the mic to Wes.

"Kurt, harry has dedicated this song to you it is 'No Matter what'." The music started ad Kurt took me out on to the dance floor, Kurt sang the song to me as we danced around the floor. It was if it was just the two of us in the room. There was tug on my pant leg; I look down to see Lily. Kurt picks her up, and Andy came over and danced with us.

I danced with my dad while Kurt danced with his mom. With the next song we changed partners.

Kurt and I went back to our table, so I could rest my feet for a bit. It was nice to see the kids dancing with each other. It was a short time later when I saw our princess dancing with my dad. I loved seeing every one having fun, Kurt and I were dancing to a slow song, when I felt the baby kick.

"Kurt the baby just kicked, here feel." I placed Kurt's hand on my tummy just as the baby kicked again.

"Wow babe, I think we may have a soccer player on our hands." He kissed my forehead. Dad walked over with a sleeping Lily in his arms.

"Son I think it's time I left with the kids, one has already fallen asleep." Dad smiled then hugged me.

"That's fine dad, we will be back in a few days."

"I think it's time for us to make our leave as well my love, don't you?" Kurt kissed my lips.

We said our good- byes to our guests; I took Harrys hand and led him to the honeymoon suite upstairs.

 **In the suite**

 **Harry**

As soon as the door was closed, things got heated fast. Our kisses were filled with passion, love, and a little lust thrown in. We stripped each other's clothes off with haste; I was the one who was taking the lead with things tonight. I was going to take things nice and slow; I had Kurt lay out on the bed. I took my time ravaging his body. I was about to stretch him open for me, I noticed that he already was.

I had him writhing on the bed with want; wanting more of what I was giving him. I could tell that he would not last much longer. He was begging me to make him come. Who was I to deny my Mate? So I lubed my hard cock and entered my caring Dom. It didn't take long for us both to come to our release.

Kurt cleaned us up with a cleaning spell, covered us up. We laid there for a while just talking about anything and everything.

 **3 months later**

 **Kurt**

Harry had given birth to a baby girl last week, everyone says that she looks like me but I think she is a good mix of us both. The kid just loves their new sister- we named her Hannah. Severus was the ever dotting grampa; he had taken a potions teaching job at Dalton Academy.

Mel had just delivered Shea's baby girl that they have named Lexi. She was the spitting image of Shea. I am happy to say mom and baby are doing fine.

 **A/N; there's one more chapter to go. I am going to take a semi break from writing fic's so I can work on writing my book. But I am sure I can fit in a one-shot or two.**


	15. Chapter 15 Souls healed- epilogue

**Souls healed- epilogue**

 **A/N well guys this is the last chapter of this fic, enjoy.**

 **Takes place 7 years after last chapter.**

 **Kurt**

Time has just flown by; it has been seven years since our little Tracy was born, we were having a small party for her a bit later. Lily is now ten years old and was very protect of her sister. Andy just turned sixteen years old-the morning of his sixteenth birthday he woke up to find the letters of his veela mate. It seems like only yesterday that I adopted him. He is doing well at Dalton. He boards there during the week and comes home for the weekends.

We now have a tree year old boy; we named him James (after Harry's other dad.) Severus was very happy with us calling our son James. Severus took the position of head potions master here at the hospital, Wes is now chief of staff, and I took his place as head OBGYN doctor. Harry is head of the ER department and is now preggers with twins. He had had a few dry heats after James was born till two months ago.

I couldn't be happier- I have a feeling that we are going to have a large family.

 **Mel**

In just under over a months' time Shea will be having our baby girl. Shea was simply glowing, when Kurt told her the great news. Lexi is excited to be a big sister; she loves helping Shea out. She is close to Tracy; it's like they are joined at the hip some days. Somehow I have a feeling they may be mates-but only time will tell.

With the help of Ginny, Blaine and Sam adopted an eleven year old boy that has been orphaned in the wizarding war. The boy's name was Carson; he was shy and unsure till he got to know you. I was happy that all of the kids got along, well most of the time.

We had gone over to Kurt and Harrys to celebrate both of our girls' birthdays. I am so glad that my cousin has found happiness again. I could want a better mate for him, don't get me wrong I like Draco too. Life is good.

A/N; I will be taking a small break from fanfiction, to work on my book. Who knows I may write a one-shot or two.


End file.
